All The Way
by PervertFarmer
Summary: Stiles finds himself dealing with an unexpected visitor one night who seems to want more than just a chat. STILES/DEREK slash.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles/Derek

Stiles stared out the window to his algebra class as he was in deep thought. Thinking of how to confirm that Danny indeed thought stiles was attractive when the back of his seat was abruptly kicked. He jolted from the action almost falling out of his seat as he swiftly twisted in his seat to face his assaulter. He found himself looking at Scott whose face was completely absorbed by a wide, energetic grin. "What're you grinning about?" stiles questioned as he stared at Scott with a delighted grin at the happiness that finally found his friend after Scott's weekend of depression from days without Allison. He started to smile a little as well. "Tonight's the big night with Allison". Scott said with a grin still plastered to his face_. Of course it has to do with Allison_. Stiles thought to himself as his faint smile became even fainter. "Soo….. What are you going to do?"

"Geez…. I don't know. Take her somewhere romantic, maybe? I don't know!"

"Scott, chill…"

"What do I do?"

Stiles felt somehow superior in the situation as he looked at the confusion and uncertainty on his friends face. He began to think of a plan that would benefit his friend and his 'big night'. He quickly licked his lips, preparing himself to express his idea to Scott and started to speak. "I got it… it's going to sound stupid but just listen, OK?"

Scott stared at him with wary eyes as he nodded his head. "OK, listen. I think you should avoid Allison all day to make her think Th—". Before he could finish explaining his idea, he was rudely interrupted by Scott's overly exaggerated sigh.

"Look stiles I appreciate your help, but I think I should handle this by myself."

Scott started to get up from his seat and walk towards the door as the bell began to ring. Stiles looked over at Scott who had already passed the doorway and made it into the hallway._Sorry for trying to help__. _Stiles thought as he began to walk out of the classroom as well. He made his way to his car only 2 feet away. As he continued to walk he slipped his hand into his pocket to retrieve his keys. As he pulled them out he lost his grip on them, sending them to the ground. The boy bent over in a second attempt to gather his keys in his hand, when he felt a cold chill run down his spine. He quickly stood up, looking around but not quite sure what he was looking for. He looked around one last time, before shrugging if off and continuing to his car. He plopped himself into the driver's seat while situating his backpack next to him. The sound off the engine starting as the key turned in the ignition relieved Stiles. _Thank you for starting._ This was referring to the fact that just last week he found himself on the side of the highway with a broke down car, calling Scott for the last 5 minutes, but sadly being sent straight to voice mail. In a last attempt in contacting someone before being forced to walk he called Derek. Now keep in mind that Stiles did not want to call his enemy but was _forced _to. As he pushed the call button to Derek's number he felt a chill go down his back, as if it decided to retreat before the line on the other end picked up.

* * *

"What?" said the older man on the other end of the line in an irritated tone.

"Hey…Derek…." Said an unsure stiles.

"What. Do. You. Want."

"I was wondering…if you could pick me up. Cause I'm kinda stranded on the highway and Scott isn't picking up his phone, probably because he's with Allison and doesn't care enough for his buddy to take his lips of her long enough to come rescue me…..not that I'm jealous or anything…"

"….."

"OK. I guess that's a no I mean it's not like I can't walk or anything but what if I get kidnapped or worse end up on the side of a ditch somewhere…you'll have to live with that for the rest of your life so will Scott and heck—" stiles found himself being cut off by a low growl on the other end of the line.

"Stiles." Derek said in a low growl.

"yeah?"

"Shut up and just tell me where you are."

"OK…. I'm on…I77? I think"

"you think or you know?"

"I…know"

Stiles waited a few seconds when he heard a sigh on the other end.

"Alright I'll be there soon hang on."

Stiles was surprised. He always saw Derek as the type to throw you against hard objects and threaten to rip your throat with his teeth. But Stiles saw him in a different light now. He now saw Derek as a grumpy wolf with a hidden sweet side. Stiles was determined to make this most funny side of Derek to come out more no matter what it took.

Shaking off the memory with a grin stiles continued to make his way out of the School parking lot.

He walked into the empty house not even bothering to announce his presence knowing well his dad was still working and would be late. He made his way up to his room closing the door behind him. Immediately sitting down at his desk, turning on his laptop and beginning to Google more about werewolves.

An hour later he dropped himself onto the bed, sighing in disappointment from the little information he got.

"so much for that…" Stiles said to himself.

He rolled over on his side rubbing his hand through his short, buzzed cut hair. A thought of how Scott was doing with Allison suddenly crossed through his mind.

He sat up, reaching for his phone when he stopped midway. _I better not…_ He thought to himself. Falling back into the mattress with a more deep sigh he began to close his eyes. Slowly falling into a most pleasant sleep.

* * *

_Bang. __Bang. Bang.  
_

Stiles found himself waking up to this unpleasant noise coming from his window. He let out a low moan from the idea of who it was at the window. The young boy rolled over on his side facing the window, when another loud bang came almost sending stiles to the floor. Stiles slowly came to an upright position wiping the sleep from his eyes.

With a sigh stiles got up slowly walking to the window, peering through it to make sure it wasn't some wild beast ready to have stiles for dinner. Stiles groaned once more as he began to unlatch the window. The window came shooting up with a leg already reaching into stiles room. The sudden movement caused stiles to trip backwards into his dresser.

He regained his posture while taking in the tall, dark figure standing before him. _Derek -freakin- Hale everybody! _Stiles thought to himself as he stared straight into Derek eyes.

"What do you want?" Stiles said failing to make the irritation present in his voice. Instead it came out unpleasantly high. which made stiles upset because he didn't even know why his voice was getting that high.

"..."

Nothing. He just stood there looking at Stiles with such intensity Stiles almost thought that Derek was a cut out or something. After a good 2 minutes Stiles began to squirm under Derek's gaze.

"OK. if your just going to stand there I guess you can take the role as my coat hanger". He flailed his arms out either side of his body to give his statement more emphasize.

Derek continued to stare at stiles. Only giving a hint of expression on his face as he began to open his mouth only to quickly close it shut.

"OK. I guess you are totally up for the idea then..." stiles hung on the words looking at Derek with an expression that suggested he was expecting an answer he was sure he wasn't going to get. With a sigh he continued on with his rant. "look I'm not sure whats up with you. But this whole standing here staring at me like you wanna do more than rip my throat out with your teeth thing is starting to creep me out... soo if you could..."

Before Stiles could even finish his sentence he found himself being cut off by a pair of soft but rough lips clashing against his own. **_what the f_**_**uck!**_This thought and many more were running through Stiles mind as Derek continued to keep lip contact.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Teen Wolf!**

**Bold and italic words represent the characters thoughts.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 _Step1_

* * *

_**One...two...three... does Derek Hale have the hots for** **me?**_ Stiles thought. He found himself lying on his bed hopelessly thinking of all the logical explanations as to why Derek kissed him and then left. _**What the hell! It's one thing to kiss a guy. It's another to just leave afterwards.** _With a loud sigh he pulled himself up into a sitting position trying to forget the crazy events of the previous night but was failing miserably.

"Come on Stiles you can do this. Just think of lollipops and candy canes, anything but Derek." He said trying to coax himself.

He closed his eyes trying to think of Lydia and how smart she was and pretty too. It was surprisingly working until the dreadful memory came back with vengeance.

* * *

Derek was slowly pressing himself up against Stiles. Closing the distance between them as he leaned in for another kiss. Stiles found himself being engulfed in Derek's sharp lean figure as their lips once again connected into a more bruising kiss. He felt the sudden tingling sensation come running up his spine as a pair of warm hands held his hips in place. Stiles felt like a doll. Simply standing there as someone was becoming familiar with his lips and tongue. He didn't like this feeling at all, so to make it clear he was not an easy getaway to whatever vacation Derek planned he placed his hands on the hard rock chest that belonged to Derek and started to shove him away, breaking the kiss. Of course Stiles didn't expect the first shove to work and was already getting ready to repeat the gesture again when surprisingly he managed to get Derek off the first time. _**Yay. score one for the almighty Stiles!** _Stiles great victory was soon replaced with great fear as he stared into the electric blue eyes that were staring back. A low growl began to surface from the Alphas chest as he began to bear his teeth at Stiles. _**Oh shit! **_Stiles screwed his eyes shut bracing himself for the pain that was sure to follow those threatening growls. When nothing happened Stiles opened his eyes to see that Derek was MIA. Relief washed over stiles like a beauty pageant winner was thrown roses.

* * *

"Stiles..."

**_Why the hell would Derek even do that? Why didn't he kill me?_**

"Stiles...STILES!"

The sudden voice broke Stiles from his trance as he found himself falling off his bed. He looked up staring right into his dads worried eyes.

"Hey dad hows it goin? Another tough night I bet..."

"Stiles what are you still doing home? shouldn't you be at school?"

"what...? Oh crap I didn't realize what time it was!" Stile quickly stood up shifting through the pile of clothes looking for a clean shirt to put on. Never once looking up to face his father knowing that if he did he would be automatically feeling guilty for causing his father to worry. When he found a good enough shirt he quickly slipped it on, grabbed his book bag and slipped past his dad towards the jeep.

"Stiles..." The Sheriff called.

"Yeah?" Stiles turned around facing his father while averting his eyes to stare at the floor.

"You can always talk to me son. I'll listen."

"...thanks dad" Stiles managed to look into the sheriff's eyes giving him a reassuring smile before continuing down the stairs to his jeep.

* * *

Stiles stumbled out of the drivers seat making quick pace to the corridors of the school. He quickened his pace down the hallway to his locker as if that one place would give him the comfort he needed. But surely that one hope faded just as quickly as it manifested. He made it to his locker only to have made it to Scott as well. _**Brace yourself Stiles... ****in three, two...  
**_

"What the hell Stiles! I texted you like 300 times yesterday and you didn't respond to any of them!" Scott complained with obvious anger and confusion splayed across his face.

**_Bingo!_**

"Sorry dude...I was kinda busy..." Stiles said in a soft and hopefully convincing voice that would trap Scott right into the palm of his trick. Stiles looked up at his friends face with a hurt expression and a hint of confusion in his eyes... at least that's what he thinks he displayed. Either way the bait took.

"Oh...no problem it wasn't...important anyway..." Scott's anger and confusion were quickly turned into concern and uncertainty as if he wasn't sure if his response was good enough. He began scratching the back of his arm and slowly leaning back against my locker as the uncertainty on his face began to grow even more.

Stiles was beginning to feel guilty for manipulating Scott like this, but heck the kid deserved it. After all Scott did ditch him on more than _two _occasions for Allison and left him with Derek more times than he dare think of. Stiles sighed loud enough to get his friends attention before speaking again.

"Its alright...I just..." Stiles began to shift his weight foot to foot signaling his supposed discomfort to Scott who caught on the first time. "I-i just had..."

"It's alright you don't have to tell me. I can tell that whatever it is, your not ready to tell me. It's okay." With that Scott was already standing straight and walking away before Stiles could even say thank you. With a quick look over his shoulder towards Stiles he continued his way down the hall.

Stiles smirked to myself finding it comical that it only took two minuets, teary eyes, and a little stuttering to get Scott of his back. _**Wow. He swings, he hits and HOME RUN! He scores! So much for werewolf powers my**** friend.**_ Stiles though as he opened his locker and began to collect his required items when he stopped mid way retrieving his math book. A wide grin started to make its way across Stiles face as he began to get the worst, craziest, but probably smartest (to him) idea ever. _**Maybe I should use some of my Stiles power to get to 'know**__**' Derek a little more.** _With a slam of his locker Stiles made his plan official.

_**Now whats step one...**_

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying this Story. It's my first one so tell me what you think. **

**Also any ideas for the next Chapter are welcome.  
**

**I'm kinda at a road block. You can also pm me if you like. THANX:)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard to come up with a solid plan for Stiles when that plan revolved around Derek.

_**How am I gonna get the bastard.**_ Was all stiles thought. Stiles was in such deep thought he didn't hear the sound of his window open and then close. Nor did he notice the dark moving figure behind him.

_**Maybe if I…. no that won't work. Uhggg! What can I do to make the one and only Derek Hale to break! **_ Stiles chewed at his bottom lip in frustration still not noticing the figure behind him getting closer. The shadow progressed towards Stiles, occasionally stopping to stare at the young teen in his chair chewing at his bottom lip as if he were going to eat it. As the figure reached out to place a hand on the distracted boys shoulder it quickly retracted its hand when the Stiles suddenly popped out his seat yelling out in a victorious tone.

"Step 1 is confirmed! Befriend the son of a— Derek!" Stiles jumped and nearly screamed as he realized that he had a most unexpected visitor. Catching his breath Stiles straightened himself trying to ignore how girly he said Derek's name. "What the hell! Knock much or is knocking not a Derek thing?" Stile asked flailing his arms on either side of him.

"…."

"Wow. You are so sociable I think I might just give you a—" Stiles was abruptly cut off by Derek growling at him.

"Stiles. I'm not here to **FUCK **around with you!" Derek growled out. his eyes began to narrow as he stared at Stiles face, not eyes face and probably his lips too.  
Stiles let out a hysterical laugh that only lasted for as long as it started.

"That's funny cause last time I checked that's all you wanted to do!" Stiles found himself smirking at the remark he made. _**That outta get him...wow!**_Stiles was slammed into the wall leaving a loud thud making its way from behind his head as it hit the wall. He opened and closed his eyes from the pain surging from his back and making it's way to his skull. When he finally settled on opening his eyes, they were met with electric blue eyes staring at him. Derek's eyes strangely enough had their own murderous feel. A quick and hard squeez of Stiles throat stopped him from thinking any further as he realized he was being pinned up on the wall by an arm that Stiles had to admit was a very muscular arm, not to say he was interested in... well Derek Hale or his muscular body.

"OK OK OK! I take it back! You were not wanting to just fuck around, though you gotta admit...Alright Alright I didn't mean it!" Stile yelled as the strength of the hand around his neck got tighter from stiles intended witty remark. The hand began to loosen and Stiles ended up with his butt planted on the floor when Derek let go of him.

Rubbing his neck Stiles began to speak. "So wat are you here for anyway? Not... never mind." Stiles trailed as Derek gave him an electric blue glare. With a loud sigh Derek walked towards the window letting his back face Stiles.

"I caught a scent of a possible enemy... another pack" Derek said as if the words were forced out of his mouth. Stiles just stared at Derek's back not even catching on to any of the Alpha's words. Derek turned facing a blank faced Stiles. He felt anger rising inside of him as he continued to glare at the daydreaming boy. Derek was starting to regret even coming over.

"Stiles...Stiles...STILES!" Derek yelled at the self-compelled boy letting the Alpha het the best of him. Stiles jumped at the sudden roar of Derek's voice running through his ears. He snapped out of his trance but was pulled into confusion.

"What?" Stiles asked letting the confusion cross his face. "Did you just say that there's another pack in Beacon Hills?"

"yes."

"Did you tell the others yet?"

"No. I'm planning on telling them at the pack meeting."

"Wait. so why did you tell me first?"

"Because I need your help Stiles."

"Oh- wait my help? Me? I mean half the time you wanna rip my throat out and the other half, you just push up against hard objects. I mean if you..."

"Stiles shut up and listen. Got it?"

"Got it."

Stiles sat on the edge of the bed as he listened to what Derek wanted of him, occasionally cutting in with questions and remarks. When the Alpha finished he looked at the Stiles with weary eyes.

"Do you understand, Stiles?"

"Yep. Got it. Just one question."

"What?"

"You said that you caught a sent of them. Where?"

* * *

The next morning Stiles found him self having a lovely meeting with the floor. **_Oww!_ **Was all Stiles thought for the next five minuets. Shaking off the pain Stiles mae his way to the bathroom to wash out the sleep in his eyes. Closing the bathroom door behind him he made his way over to the sink, staring into the mirror he noticed that there were bags under his eyes. _**Great.**_Stiles continued to wash his face but to no avail couldn't wash away the dark bags under his eyes. Making his way back to his room and slipping on a random shirt he glanced at the clock. 8:30. He had ten minuets to get to school. Grabbing his keys and phone he made a mad dash for his jeep.

Getting in the car was a breeze, starting it was a different story. Every turn of the key sent the engine rumbling then faltering to silence. After the eighth attempt Stiles gave up, banging his head against the steering wheel. Exiting the jeep and making his way back to the door only to find it was locked, Stiles submitted to defeat. Stomping down the porch stairs he began to walk to school.

Stiles made it to the font of the school doors only to find them locked. _**What the...?** _Stiles yanked at the handles, nothing happened they were locked. _**Wait. What's today?**_ Stiles pulled his phone out looking at the current date. It read _05/18/2012, Saturday_. Stiles felt his eye start to twitch from surging anger. " What the hell! You have got to be kidding me! Did I seriously just come to school on a fudging Saturday!" Stiles yelled at himself. He couldn't believe it. Today was not his day at all. He was so angry he didn't even realize that he was walking into the woods right o Derek's house.

Stiles stood there only a few feet away from Derek's door. He stared at the lonely door as he debated in his head whether to go in, knock, or just leave. _**Why the hell not?** _With that Stiles continued walking towards the house and up the porch pausing for a while before reaching out to knock on the door. Befor he even landed his fist on the wood it had already began swinging open, revealing a tired looking Derek.

"Wow man, you look like shit." Stiles said in a surprised tone. He took in the body before him. Derek was hardly wearing anything and it was cold outside and probably inside as well. The alpha was only wearing some black sweat pants and a full head of bed air. His eyes were the same as Stiles. Dark bags encircled his eyes.

"Shut. Up. Stiles. What do you want?" Derek growled out in obvious distress. Stiles clammed his mouth shut from the question. What was Stiles reason for coming over? Stiles felt Derek glare at him causing Stiles to start fidgeting from the uncomfortable feeling he got.

"I don't know?" Stiles whispered even though Derek probably heard him. He heard him sigh and then felt a warm hand grasp his arm. Derek was pulling Stiles into the run down house and leading him upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own Teen Wolf.**

**P.S. during this summer I'll be writing alot of Stories! Stat tuned!  
**

* * *

Stiles was being pulled half way up the stairs when he attempted to stop the Alpha's pull by grounding himself once they reached the landing. Surprisingly not, It didn't work. If anything Derek tightened his grip on Stiles' arm, sending pain up the young boys arm from where the hand was gripping. "Ow! What the hell is your problem!" Stiles asked as he began trying to pry of Derek's hand. Derek only pulled even more picking up his pace as they reached Derek's bedroom, at least from what Stiles believed was his room. Stiles was to busy debating whether it was Derek's room or not that he didn't even noticed that he was being pulled into the room until he was shoved onto a sorry looking bed. "Wha-." Stiles was cut off by a growling Derek.

"Stiles. I've been up with you since 3:54 this morning and have yet to get any sleep since! So if you dare make a noise, if you even so much as breath loudly I really will. Rip. Your. Throat. Out. With. My. Teeth. Got it."

"Got it." Stiles responded, taring at Derek as his heart rapidly beated against the inside of his chest as if wanting to be freed.

Derek began to get closer to the foot of the bed where Stiles was currently laying. With every step, Stiles felt his heart was one more beat closer to jumping out of his throat. The alpha leaned over the bed towards Stiles. Stiles leaned farther into the bed trying to prevent any skin contact with Derek as he leaned closer into his personal space. Derek tilted his head as he began slowly shifting his body to the right of the boy's side. His nose grazing the crook of Stiles' neck.

Stiles chest was now heaving up and down. His breathing became heavier. _What the hell is he doing! _Stiles thought. Derek's lips lightly caressed the side of Stiles throat as he progressed past him. Stiles mind was in a haze. Al he could feel was Derek's hot breath and lips against his skin. Suddenly the contact was gone. He tilted his head towards Derek to find him laying on top of the comforter with half of his face buried, laying only inches from Stiles.

_What the hell was that about?_ He stared at the wolf, Derek's eyes were closed and his breathing was calm. He appeared tp be asleep but it was too early to sleep. Stiles felt his face and neck heat up and he knew he was red from anger. He didn't even know why the hell he was even upset about him stopping, was he? Whatever it was Stiles wasn't going to stay to find out. He moved to get up but was suddenly pulled back down by a rough hand wrapped around his wrist. He fell back down, lying on his back next to Derek.

Stiles shifted his body, now laying on his side facing Derek. He was prepared to say something but chose not to when an arm wrapped around his waist and moved him closer to the body in front of him. He found his face inches away from Derek's chest. He was almost tempted to bury his face there. He caught himself and began to realize the situation he was currently in.

"What?" Stiles questioned trying to sound irritated but failed. There was silence after that so Stiles decided to repeat his question again. Before he could, Derek finally replied. "Stay..." He tightened his grip on Stiles as he said the word in a hushed voice.

As soon as the words left Derek's lips, Stiles felt compelled to listen. After a while of staring at the half asleep wolf, Stiles wrapped his arms around the alpha's waist and buried his face in the massive chest before him. _Omg! I'm cuddling with freakin Derek Hale! What is the world coming to? _

Derek pulled Stiles impossibly closer to him. Enjoying the contact between them. The heat emitting off of Derek's body drew Stiles farther into the embrace, making the cold air around them disappear as the two drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Like more is coming soon. Didn't have enough time to type the rest.**

**Didn't want you guyz thinkin I forgot.**

**Also if you have any other characters of any series or topic together let me kno!**

**I'll see what i can do! **


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles found himself facing the burnt wall , little shard of light making it's way to the shelled out surface. He wasn't quite sure where he was, but ha had a very good idea as to where he might be as he tried to refresh his memory from all the groggy sleep.

He attempted to move off the bed only to be tied back down. Examining himself, Stiles froze in place as his eyes fixed on two arms linked together around his waist. It all started to come back to him He was in the Hale house, in Derek's room, in his bed. Stiles couldn't believe it. Did he seriously get spooned by the Alpha the whole day? _Holy crap! _Stiles thought as he jerked himself free of Derek's hold, scrambling off the bed. He heard a groan from behind him, but ignored it as he grabbed his phone from the floor, scrolling through the call log. He had ten missed calls, nearly all of them from his dad.

"Shit..."Stiles whispered, seeing what day it really was. Stiles moved to grab his shoes, wandering when he ever took them off.

"What?" Derek grumbled, sleep still apparent in his face. Stiles turned to face Derek, who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had a right mind to say something snide and sarcastic but thought it better not to.

"I slept here all day, yesterday. I have ten missed calls from my dad! I'm screwed!" Stiles held up his phone in Derek's face for better measure.

"Well that is a problem.." Derek trailed, turning o his side to look at Stiles better with a look that read '_I could care less'._

Stiles glared at Derek. "Nah, _really?_ Ten missed calls from my _dad _isn't a problem!" Stiles retorted sarcastically as he turned around grabbing is keys and jacket, not even sure when he ever shed them off. After putting on his jacket and placing his keys in his pocket, Stiles moved towards the door a hand already placed on the knob. Before he could twist, he was being turned around by a rough hand wrapped around his wrist, an arm snaking around his waist. Stiles looked up to meet Derek's gaze, feeling his cheeks flush from the closeness.

Derek moved closer the little space between them becoming thin. With every shuffle closer, Stiles felt his chest get tighter and tighter with anticipation. Derek moved his hand from Stiles wrist to rest on the teen's cheek as he leaned in closer. Placing his nose in the crook of Stiles neck, breathing in deeply as he began to lick the soft flesh there.

Stiles started panting, his chest heaving as he felt a ticklish, wet sensation on his neck: realizing that Derek was licking him. Derek dragged his tongue up Stiles' throat to his jawline, sucking the mole there. He slowly licked up to Stiles' lips, running his tongue on the outline of the teen's pink lips before pressing their lips together. Stiles kissed back,a little confused but happy. Derek licked at Stiles lips, begging for entrance.

Stiles was hesitant, but in the end, parted his lips. He felt Derek's tongue roaming around in his mouth, clashing with his own. Derek moved both his hands to settle on Stiles' hips gripping them with more pressure as he kissed the boy harder. Stiles moaned into the kiss, feeling saliva trickle down his chin, but not caring as he wrapped his hands around Derek's neck.

Derek began to grind his hips into Stiles in circular motions, receiving sweet noises from Stiles. Stiles gasped from the hardness that made his pants uncomfortably tight, as Derek's grinded into his own causing friction in their jeans. Arching his back, Stiles began to roll his hips into Derek's, getting a growl from the Alpha. Derek growled at Stiles, his wolf side feeling that Stiles was fighting for dominance. Derek stopped grinding into the boy as he moved his hands up to his torso and lifted Stiles up, pressing Stiles harder into the door. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, arms still locked around his neck as Derek began to grind once more into Stiles, but slower and harder: making the friction unbearable. Derek snaked his hands under Stiles' shirt, rubbing the ale skin. Stiles moaned in pleasure, getting off on the sensation. Derek growled into Stiles neck, enjoying the noises Stiles was making. His hands coming to a stop on the younger's nipples, rubbing his thumbs teasingly in circular motions there, feeling them become erect and hard as he continued rubbing.

Stiles tried hard to fight off the moan building in his chest, but failed miserably. Stiles gasped in surprise when Derek began to pinch both nipples. "Derek.." Stiles panted out in a pleading tone. Apparently that was all it took for Derek to retract his hands and grabbing either side of the boy, lifting him up once more and carrying Stiles to the bed. Stiles fell onto the mattress with a soft thud. He moved to sit up but was stopped by a hand on his chest. Derek was already looming over Stiles, between his legs. He moved his hand from Stiles chest to his thigh, rubbing up an down. He leaned in, placing a kiss on the boys lips, which Stiles quickly complied, leaning into the kiss.

In need of air, Derek broke the kiss, leaving a panting Stiles wanting more. Stiles closed his eyes, trying to collect himself as he felt the bed dip farther down and heard rustling. Derek propped himself up on his knees as he sunk his thumbs underneath his sweat pants. Derek stopped tugging is pants when they were just below the waist, to stare at Stiles.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked still staring at Stiles. Stiles slowly nodded as he opened his eye, taking in the scene before him. Derek nodded once before continuing to slip off his pants. Stiles felt his face heat up as his eyes landed on Derek's rock hard erection. He jolted when a hand rested o his thigh.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, worry present in his voice. Stiles nodded before shredding off his ow clothes. Derek absently stared at Stiles naked figure as he listened to his heart beating fast. Leaning back over Stiles, he caught his lips in a deep kiss. Stiles rested a hand on Derek's bare chest, pressing his lips harder against Derek's.

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles waist, the other one trailing down to their hips. Stiles gasped as Derek wrapped his hand around his dick and stoked him. Derek grinded into Stiles as he stroke the boy harder. "D-Derek..." Stiles stuttered as Derek stated to jerk his length. Briefly releasing Stiles, Derek wrapped his hand around his and Stiles dick, pressing them together, stroking and grinding at the same time.

The friction was getting to Stiles, with each stroke and grind, he felt himself getting closer to climaxing.

"I can't..." Stiles trailed off. Derek stopped his motion letting go, he situated himself between Stiles.

"Hold it." Was all Derek said before pressing a finger to Stiles sensitive hole and slowly pushing inside. Stiles moaned in pleasure as he felt himself spreading open. Derek pulled his finger out, then back in for a while before adding another finger. He began spreading the inside of Stiles, scissoring him as he continued moving in and out of the boy. Stiles lost himself in the motion of Derek's finger inside him, that he wasn't aware of how much he was moaning.

Derek slipped his fingers out of Stiles, pressing the tip of his dick against the sensitive ring of muscle. He gave Stiles a wary look. Stiles only nodded in return. Derek pushed slowly into Stiles' abused hole. Stiles gasped and moaned as Derek slowly disappeared into Stiles. He slowly worked Stiles, becoming more confident in his pace as Stiles appeared comfortable.

"More." Stiles begged. Derek complied, slamming into Stiles, grabbing Stiles length once more and jerked him. Stiles felt himself close to cumming as Derek gripped him tightly. Moaning every time Derek slammed into him. With every motion Derek felt Stiles tighten around him.

"D-Derek..I'm gonna" Stiles groaned, trailing off as he felt a hotness fill his groin. Derek slammed harder into Stiles. Stiles couldn't take anymore, he felt a surge of pleasure as he came, tightening around Derek. Derek closed his eyes, grunting softly, releasing his own load into Stiles.

Stiles eyes fluttered hut, breathing coming in pants, feeling full with a hotness inside him. Derek collapsed beside Stiles, an arm wrapped around the boy, pulling him closer as his breathing calmed.

"What...a wake up call." Stiles breathed, as he cuddled into Derek's side. Not een thinking about how screwed he'd be when he got home.


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time Stiles was thankful to come home to an empty home. Making his way up to his room he threw his keys onto the desk before falling onto his bed. Pulling out his phone, Stiles stared at the lit screen debating on whether he should call his dad, text him, or just wait for him to come home. If he called him, he wouldn't know what to say plus he'd be interrupting his dad from work, but if he texted him it would seem a little inappropriate for the situation. Stiles needed time to come up with a good enough story anyhow so waiting for the sheriff to get home was the plan. Just then his phone began to ring.

"Uh... Hi." Stiles said.

"Stiles! Are you okay son? Where are you?" Stiles dad said in a rush. Stiles scratched his head trying to think fast.

"I'm fine dad. I was at Danny's place and I fell asleep with my phone on silent, but I'm home now. I didn't mean to make you worry." Stiles said quietly into the phone, face scrunched up, he really hated lieing to his father but he didn't know what else to do.

"It's okay son, as long as you're safe. I'll be coming home soon to check on you."

"No that's okay, you don't have to." Stiles rushed. He really didn't want his dad having to take time out of his job to worry about him. It was silent for awhile before his dad persisted to check up on him, but after awhile Stiles convinced him not to.

Hanging up the phone, Stiles moved to go downstairs to see what there was to eat. Getting some left over spaghetti Stiles popped it into the microwave, turning to get something to drink while his food heated up.

"Finally." Stiles muttered hungrily, grabbing his soda and plate and heading over to the table. Stiles groaned in displeasure at the sound of knocking on the front door. Getting up, Stiles reluctantly left his plate of food to go answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked, as he let Scott in.

"Your dad called, asking me to come check up on you." Scott explained, walking past Stiles and going into the kitchen. Stiles huffed, closing the door and heading back over to his food while Scott grabbed a soda from the fridge.

Sitting down in front of Stiles, Scott sat there watching Stiles while occasionally sipping his Pepsi. Stiles gave him a calculating eye as he finished off the last of his spaghetti.

"What's with you?" Stiles asked, before drinking an unhealthy amount of his soda.

"Nothing. Just wandering how you're backs feeling." Scott said casually. Stiles chocked on his soda, panic rising in his chest.

"What? Why?"Stiles rushed, staring at Scott who was now looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Because you took it pretty hard, dude." Scott said raising an eyebrow. Stiles stared at the beta still perplexed.

"Remember? At Lacrosse practice when Jackson threw you to the ground like a rag doll." Scott finally clarified. Relief washed over Stiles.

"Oh yeah, my backs fine." Stiles assured, relaxing in his seat.

"Yeah... anyway I got to go." Scott said, before getting up and walking to the front door with Stiles in tow.

"Oh and you two be careful." Scott said with a wink before walking out and closing the door for Stiles. Stiles stood there, panicking again as he processed what Scott meant by that, though he had a very good idea.

Stiles pulled out his phone texting Scott with clumsy thumbs.

**Stiles: How?**

**Scott: Take a shower**

Stiles felt his face heat up with embarrassment. Scott could smell the sex on Stiles, and Stiles was an idiot for forgetting Scott's wolfy senses.

Stiles rubbed his face, as he made his way up the stairs. "Shower next time idiot." Stiles muttered to himself.

* * *

"Hi Stiles." Allison greeted the teen as he arrived to his locker.

"Hi.." Stiles trailed, looking at the brunette suspiciously. Stiles knew something was up, Allison never came to greet Stiles at his locker and the way she was smiling was just creepy. Stiles banged his head against his locker, realizing there was only one reason why she was here.

"Scott's damn big mouth. Why? Why can't I just find a better best friend?" Stiles asked her, mock confusion on his face. Allison rolled her eyes before linking arms with the freckled teen and walking them down the hall.

"So does this mean you and Derek are an item?" Allison asked excitedly. Stiles shrugged his shoulders unsure himself.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lydia asked, walking over out of nowhere and linking her arm with Stiles' other one. At this point people started to look a them, most of the guys gave Stiles a look that read 'You lucky bastard'.

"As in, me and Derek didn't really talk about it." Stiles explained as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Are you telling us that you had sex and didn't even clarify what it meant? I mean, you guys had to have said something to lead up to 'Fun Time'" Allison said, perplexed. Stiles sat there, between the two girls wishing someone, anyone would save him from this interrogation. Hope filled Stiles as Jackson came over.

"It just means that Derek probably found actions better than words and simply screwed Stiles instead of saying what he felt. And Stiles just let him do it." Jackson said sitting down. Stiles felt his face redden at the statement, but he felt a little surprised as to how right Jackson was.

"Okay, really? This was a conversation between me and Allison but no, you guys had to use your werewolf hearing to eavesdrop and make this conversation worse than it was in the beginning." Stiles ranted as the rest of the group came and sat down.

"And what makes you think I was bottom?" Stiles added as an after thought.

"Are you implying that you were possibly top?" Erica asked, looking doubtingly at Stiles.

"Yes." Stiles said. He felt his face get redder as everyone started to laugh at him.

"It's a possibility!" Stiles demanded.

"A possibility that your taking some kind of hallucination inducing drug." Lydia chuckled.

"I'm sorry but the thought of you being top and Derek Hale being bottom is just- just..." Jackson trailed off trying not to laugh again.

"Look, sweetie. It's just that Derek is an Alpha so of course it'd be impossible for you to dominate him." Alison said, though Stiles was pretty sure she was just saying that to make him feel better.

"You guys suck." Stiles huffed out. Boyd snorted at the comment, visibly biting back his words.

"Oh shut up." Stiles rolled his eyes before digging into his pizza. Things finally calmed around the table and to Stiles liking, they changed the subject.

* * *

"Stiles wait up!" Issac called as Stiles walked out of the cafeteria.

"What's up?" Stiles asked as the beta finally got in step with the teen.

"Uhm... I was just wondering if.. this meant you're in our pack now." Issac muttered. Stiles slowed down a little, realizing just how much was left unsaid between him and the Alpha.

"I uh... don't know?" Stiles said in the form of a question. Issac looked up at him with questioning eyes, which made Stiles want to hug him.

"Oh.." Was all Issac said before silence fell on them as they made it to class.

* * *

Stiles sat in his jeep trying to figure out if he should go to Derek's place or just go home. Stiles didn't see anything positive coming out of talking to the anti-social Alpha, so putting his car in drive, Stiles pulled out of the school parking lot with the intent to go home. Two minutes into the drive and his phone was ringing. It was a number Stiles didn't recognize but he answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Stiles we need to talk." The familiar husky voice of Derek said through the line. Stiles shook his head no but the word yes came out of his mouth.

"Alright... I'll uhm... come over later."

"No. We need to talk now." Derek demanded. Stiles didn't get the chance to say something as the Alpha abruptly hung up. Stiles dragged out a long sigh as he made a U-turn.

* * *

As Stiles pulled up to the Hale house, Derek was already standing outside waiting for him. Stiles felt a little antsy as he climbed out of his jeep and made his way to Derek.

"Hey.." Stiles said, giving the wolf a wave.

"Hi." Derek replied, arms crossed over his chest.

"Come inside." Stiles obeyed, walking into the burnt home.

"Ya know... This place could really use a paint job." Stiles said as he looked around, trying to avoid Derek's eyes.

"Stiles. Look at me." Stiles hesitated a little, but finally locked eyes with him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Stiles asked, wanting this to be over as quickly as possible. Even though the Alpha was hard to read, Stiles could tell Derek felt the same way.

"What yesterday meant." Derek said, the words sounding forced. "Where do we go from here?" Stiles looked absently at Derek as he tried to figure out where they went from here.

"Uhm.. I was kinda hoping you knew, actually." Stiles said with a false chuckle. Derek furrowed his eyebrows as if contemplating something.

"Just say it." Stiles said, anticipation getting the best of him. He already knew that Derek and him were a mistake, that Derek would want o end it when Stiles wasn't even sure what it was they started.

"I want you. I want you with me." Derek said calmly. Stiles shut his eyes, forcing a smile.

"I understand, it was just some wolf thingy that was a mistake, I get... Wait what? You what?" Stiles asked, slightly confused. Derek gave the teen an aggravated look as he walked towards Stiles.

"I said. I want you with me." Derek repeated closing the distance between them and giving the teen kiss. Stiles kissed back eagerly, happiness bubbling up in is chest as he wrapped his arm around Derek's neck.

"Wait, does that mean I'm apart of your pack?" Stiles asked, remembering what Issac said. Derek looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Of course you are. Your my m- mine." Derek said catching himself. Stiles didn't notice Derek's mess up as he thought about other things. Like how he was going to tell Scott this or how his best friend would feel.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles wasn't nervous or anything when he arrived at school. He wasn't thinking about the whole pack thing at all. But something just triggered in him when he saw Scott running up to him, with his signature crooked smile.

"Hey Stiles. What's up?" Scott asked, giving Stiles nudge.

"Apparently I'm in Derek's pack because we go out." Stiles blurted out, worry kicking in as he stared at Scott's blank face. What was wrong with him? Did he seriously say that out loud? Minutes passed and Scott still said nothing,but his expression changed to one in deep thought.

"I didn't mean to say that. I don't know why I'd say that." Stiles said, looking at Scott who was oblivious to his talk. "It wasn't old news, it happened last night and everything. I'm kinda surprised that I'm in his pack, but that doesn't mean I'm no longer in your pack...does it?" Stiles asked, eyebrows frowning when he didn't get an answer. Suddenly Scott just shook his head, with a smile on his face.

"Dude don't worry bout it, you're still in my pack. No matter what." Scott reassured, patting Stiles shoulder. Stiles nodded his head, eyes slightly narrowed at Scott, in suspicion.

"Class is gonna start soon." Scott pointed out before walking away, Stiles following far behind.

* * *

Stiles made it to the lunch table in one piece, an eyebrow raised to see that everyone except Scott was there.

"Where's Scott?" Stiles asked, sitting down next to Lydia.

"Nevermind about him, what's up between you and Mr. Alpha?" Erica said, dismissing Scott as if he was a rag doll that was better off lost. Stiles frowned a little before looking at Allison repeating his question.

"I'm not sure. He said something about 'needing some air' and just up and left." She answered slightly worried. Stiles scratched his head, the gears in his head turning like crazy.

"Stiles...Stiles!" Erica yelled, trying to get the daydreaming boy's attention. Stiles looked at her expectantly, a little annoyed.

"Like I said. What's going on between you and Derek? Is it true?" Erica asked, staring at him expectantly. Stiles looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Is what true?" Stiles asked.

"That your in our pack." Erica said, as if stating the obvious to Stiles.

"Derek says I am." Stiles said with a shrug of his arms, more focused on where Scott was. But a sudden thought popped in his mind.

"Wait, who told you?" Stiles asked Erica.

"Scott was gripping about-"

"Erica!" Allison scolded, giving Erica a hard look. Erica simply returned the favor before going back to eating. Stiles felt a pain in his chest as he processed everything.

"He's not happy about any of this is he?" Stiles asked mostly Allison, but included the others.

"Stiles... there is only so much he could handle." Allison breathed, looking worried for Stiles now. "He had a hard time accepting that you are with Derek, but this? I don't think he can accept this." Allison added, putting a hand over Stiles'. Stiles simply looked at the ceramic tabletop, feeling guilty for putting this all on Scott.

"Stiles." Allison called, breaking Stiles out of his trance. "Give him some time. Okay?" Stiles nodded his head, trying to keep himself from worrying, but failing.

* * *

The rest of the day went without any interaction or sight of Scott, which made Stiles worry even more. But by the end of the day, relief washed over Stiles when he headed out to the parking lot, pushing past the crowd to see Scott leaning against his jeep.

"Scott-"

"Stiles, I really don't like the thought of you being in his pack and mine. But, I'm gonna have to get used to it I guess. That's number one. Number two, if he hurts you Stiles, I won't let him live, so you better make sure this is what you want." Scott rushed, everything he said, sounding like rehearsed lines, his brows furrowed.

"It is." Stiles said,smiling at Scott. Scott simply nodded his head giving Stiles a very manly hug.

"See you tomorrow then." Scott said, walking over to whee Allison was waiting at her car, a smile on her face. Stiles let out a relaxed breath that he was holding since lunch, before getting in his car and driving off.

* * *

Stiles was gonna die of an overdose of sugar if he didn't quite with the sodas. Sitting there in his computer chair, trying to ignore the massive homework sitting on his desk. Three hours of it and he was only done with two assignments, thanks to his oh-so helping ADHD. Looking over at his bed, he immediately thought of Derek. Tells you a lot huh? It's been three days since he's seen the Alpha. He wasn't intentionally avoiding Derek, he just had a lot on his plate and so did Derek. Which is why when a knock came at his window followed by Derek climbing inside, Stiles most definitely, did not, under any circumstance, shrill in joy.

"Hi Derek." Stiles greeted, in a manly tone, cause Stiles was soo manly. Derek looked at the teen, debating whether he should laugh, be concerned or leave.

"Hi Stiles." Derek said, moving to sit on Stiles bed, that strangely had Stiles feeling happy.

"What're you doing here?" Stiles asked, wanting to take it back when he saw Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Can't stop by after three days of not seeing you?" Derek asked getting up.

"No. that's not what I meant... uh don't go." Stiles begged, Derek just shook his head, walking over to Stiles and leaning over the teen's shoulder to get a look at the computer screen.

"I'm not. What you doing?" Derek asked. Stiles couldn't help the way his heart beat fast at how close Derek was, he could feel the wolf's breath on his neck.

"Essay for English." Stiles said, dread over coming him. Who gives homework over spring break anyway. Stiles thought.

"It's spring break though." Derek said, as if reading Stiles' mind.

"I know right? It's not a break if I'm still working." Stiles quipped. Being turned around in his chair, tiles found himself facing Derek, faces inches apart.

"Take a break then." Derek said, before walking away to sit back on Stiles bed, leaving Stiles to try to control his fastly beating heart. Stiles simply stared at Derek, mouth slightly opened. His mouth dropped completely open, watching Derek taking off his shoes and getting comfortable on Stiles bed.

"You coming?" Derek asked, arms resting behind his head. Stiles got up and joined Derek on the bed, Stiles realizing just then that he was wearing his favorite batman sweatpants, and a robin tee. But Stiles didn't find himself caring when Derek wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him in closer. They were like that for awhile, Stiles dying of the heat radiating off Derek, the Alpha sleeping soundly. But Stiles didn't make a move, finding that staring at Derek's peaceful face to be interesting.

* * *

It was bearable to be plastered to the damn wolf furnace for the last hour or so, but Stiles couldn't bear any longer, especially when his stomach to start to growl. Slipping out of Derek's hold Stiles got off the bed, stopping for a second, seeing the way Derek almost immediately became tense in his sleep. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in thought as he continued down the stairs to make a sandwich.

Climbing back up the stairs with a sandwich for Derek. Going into his room, Stiles found Derek to be gone. Again. Stiles was faintly concerned that he was just a snuggle whore for Derek. But he didn't mind, more food for him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review! 3**


	8. Don't Let Debbie Get Between Us

**I hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

Everything was relatively normal. Scott was accepting of Stiles and Derek, Derek was slowly opening up to Stiles, and thankfully there wasn't any activity or sight of any supernatural threats. So yeah, everything was pretty much normal. Hell, it was so normal, Stiles had a chance to catch up on what was happening on Grimm. Ironic right?

And when Derek decided to come creeping through Stiles' window while said boy was currently watching his show, he forced the alpha to join him.

"Honestly I don't know how you could watch this Stiles." Derek huffed, Stiles shushed the man, eyes glued to the screen. They were sitting in his living room, the sheriff having the late shift again.

"It entertains me." Stiles said, reaching blindly for the bowl of popcorn. Stiles gave Derek a side glance as he stuffed his mouth with the buttery food. "Why are you so far away?" Stiles grumbled, noticing the good five inches of space between them. It wasn't knew to Stiles, the whole lack of touch thing, Derek had made it pretty clear that he had issues with cuddling and stuff, but this was just borderline irritating. Derek tensed slightly, giving Stiles this blank expression as if he was utterly at a lost.

Stiles huffed a sigh, scooting over to the wolf, closing any possible space between them as he wrapped an arm around Derek's waist, laying his head on his chest. It was awkward because Derek refused to relax into it, remaining sitting up in a sort of ready stance.

"Relax." Stiles ordered, letting out a content sigh when Derek did just that. So sitting there, plastered to each other while watching Grimm, Stiles started to find his mind drifting, thoughts begging for his attention. He fiddled with the hem of Derek's shirt, the TV show coming to a end being replaced with One Tree Hill reruns. That's when Derek tensed again, Stiles getting ready to scold him.

"Laura loved this show." It was quiet and almost unheard to Stiles, but he managed to catch it. He looked up at Derek, whose eyes were trained on the TV, but he could see it. The little light in the wolf's eyes. A small smile made its way on Stiles face, a warm feeling in his chest as he moved his attention to the show.

It was the first time, Derek had mentioned his family to him, to anyone for that matter. This little fact made Stiles feel special, gave him the feeling that Derek was beginning to trust him enough to share these small memories with him. Hugging Derek closer, it fell silent with the exception of the TV.

Stiles felt himself dozing off, head rested tiredly on Derek's chest as the sound of the wolf's heart beat lulled Stiles to a drowsy state. He felt warm lips on his forehead, words being muttered against his skin, but he wasn't listening to them as sleep welcomed him with open arms.

* * *

Stiles awoke to the sound of rustling and movement. His eyes fluttered open to the sight of Derek's bare back, sitting up in his bed. Stiles let out a groan the thought of Derek carrying him to his room bridal style making his pride shrink down in considerable size. Sitting up in bed, Stiles crawled over, laying heavily against Derek's back as he let out another groan.

"Where are you going?" Stiles muttered, nipping teasingly at Derek's nape. The body beneath him tensed making him furrow his brows in confusion.

"Go back to sleep." He heard Derek's voice whisper. Stiles reluctantly moved from Derek only to travel off to the edge of the bed and sitting next to Derek so he could see the side of the wolf's face.

"Uhm? You okay there Derek?" Stiles asked, craning his head to look at Derek's eyes. Derek looked up at Stiles, a frown on his face as he shook his head.

"It's been a month." Stiles stared at Derek, trying to decode what the hell he was talking about.

"A month?" Stiles said, gesturing Derek to continue on as if he were coaxing a dog to roll over. Derek rolled his eyes before looking down at the floor.

"We've been together for a month." Derek muttered staring at the floor. Stiles stared at Derek, eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't really counting the days they were together and he really didn't expect Derek to.

"Wow, a month? Has it really been that long, it felt a lot shorter." Stiles said with a chuckle that was not returned.

"Yeah..." Derek muttered still staring at the floor.

"Is that bad?" Stiles asked with a worried expression. Derek snapped his head up like a frightened dear.

"No, not at all." Stiles gave him a confused look.

"Ok, then why are you..." Stiles trailed off in favor of waving at Derek in attempt to express Derek's weirdness. Derek huffed a sigh, looking seriously at Stiles now. Connecting their lips in a soft kiss, Derek licked gingerly at Stiles' lips for permission. Deepening the kiss, Derek flicked his tongue in the teen's mouth before pulling back, leaving Stiles flustered.

"It's been a month since we've had sex." Stiles felt his eyes widen slightly, his cheeks becoming hot as the realization hit him. It was true, they only had sex once since they got together and that was a month ago, which left the assumption that Derek was horny. Stiles gave an awkward laugh.

"You're right... What do you want to do about that?" Stiles asked, biting his bottom lip. Derek let his eyes fall to Stiles' lips, a small growl escaping his lips as he watched the teen tease his own lip. This didn't go unnoticed by Stiles, and being the bastard he was, decided to tease Derek. Stiles gave out a yawn, stretching his arms out so that his shirt rose enough to show the soft skin underneath, his treasure trail showing as well. He had Derek's full attention, the wolf's eyes trained on every little mind boggling movement Stiles did. Stiles leaned his head to the side, exposing the flesh on his neck to the Alpha as he licked his lip. Apparently that was the deal breaker because Derek was on Stiles in a flash, sucking at the flesh on the teen's neck, nipping teasingly at the hickeys he gave Stiles. Stiles let out a small moan as Derek snaked a hand under his shirt, giving the teen a bruising kiss.

Stiles raked a hand through Derek's black hair, tugging at it as the Alpha teased one of his nipples with his teeth. Derek growled in approval, licking up the boy's abdomen before grinding slowly into Stiles. Stiles gasped loudly in surprise, holding Derek by the shoulders, nails digging slightly into the Alpha's skin.

"De-" A knock sounded on Stiles door, causing his heart to nearly jump out of his chest as he threw Derek off of him, pushing him towards the window.

"Stiles?" The sheriff called through the door.

"Just a minute!." Stiles rushed, hurriedly urging Derek out the window. When said wolf was finally gone, Stiles fixed his disheveled form, raising the collar of his shirt to cover the hickeys.

"Hey dad." Stiles breathed as he cracked open his door to reveal his father on the other side. The sheriff gave his son a calculating stare, brow raised as he looked past his son, trying to see as much of the room as possible.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone." Stiles willed himself from blushing as he gave his father an oblivious and innocent look.

"Yeah, I was talking to myself." The sheriff stared at Stiles with a disbelieving look.

"And why would you be talking to yourself?" Stiles paused for moment, searching for an answer.

"Trying to change the tone of my voice. Ya' know, for the.. ladies." Stiles mentally smacked himself for that as he looked at the amusement on his dad's face.

"Right, for the ladies.." The sheriff said, fighting back a smile. "Well, I gotta go back in tomorrow morning as well. You think you can survive and keep your sanity while I'm gone?" The sheriff said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame. Stiles broke into a small smile, nodding his head over enthusiastically.

"You betcha pops!" Stiles said, mocking the voice of a twelve year old kid. The sheriff looked at his son with a smile, trying hard not to laugh as he said good night, retreating to his room for the night.

Stiles huffed a sigh after closing his door, moving over to the window to see if Derek had stayed by any chance, but there was no sight of the wolf.

"Cock blocking dad.." Stiles muttered falling face first into his pillow, lying in the very spot where he and Derek were making out heatedly just moments ago. Stiles groaned loudly into his pillow, frustration getting the best of him.

* * *

Two more days of spring break and Stiles would be back to late nights of doing homework and exposure to a sadistic Mr. Harris. Stiles let out a sigh as he lay on his bed. God was he bored. Stiles sent off a quick text to Scott, asking if he wanted to hang out but not surprisingly, Scott declined in favor of going to the movies with Allison. It was 1 in the afternoon, ho goes to movies that early in the day?

Stiles rolled onto his back, staring at his ceiling as if it was actually interesting.

"Screw this.." Stiles muttered, hopping out of his bed and grabbing his keys. He wasn't going to spend the last two days of his spring break like this, slowly deteriorating in his room. Stopping at in front the gas station, Stiles walked into the building purposefully, ignoring the creepy look the old man was giving him as he made his way to an aisle.

Picking up two bags of cheese puffs, a 2 liter of Coke and a box of Little Debbies, cause who doesn't enjoy a Debbie? Making his way to the clerk, he flashed the old man his friendliest smile, getting a frown in response as the guy scanned his items.

"Stiles?" A low voice, said from behind him. Turning around, Stiles saw Derek staring at him with a confused look as if Stiles being in a gas station was just wrong.

"Hey there Derek." Stiles said with a small smile, patting the wolf's shoulder. Derek frowned slightly at the motion but didn't say anything, just kind of stood there looking at Stiles expectantly.

"Why are you here?" Derek finally asked, when Stiles only stared back kind of dumbly.

"Uh.. Got hungry so, yeah." Stiles said, gesturing to the bagged snacks sitting on the counter behind him, the old man glaring at both of them.

"Are you going to pay or what?" He snapped at Stiles. Stiles spazzed slightly as he pulled out a couple of dollars, crumpled up hazardously in his hand.

"Yeah.. How much?" Stiles asked, smoothing out the bills on the counter.

"9.54" Stiles looked down, counting out the change, only to reach back into his pocket. A sigh sounded behind him followed by a leather jacket arm reaching past him.

"Debit." Derek said shortly, handing the clerk his card. Stiles wanted to object but when he went to say something he caught sight of the glare the clerk gave him, instantly causing him to shut his mouth. After paying for both of them, Derek walked out of the store with Stiles, stopping the teen when they got to his car, Stiles jeep just a few feet away.

"Thanks for paying." Stiles said, shifting the bag of snacks to his other hand. Derek nodded in acknowledgment, hand resting on Stiles arm, realizing that it's been forever since he's touched the teen.

"None of that is health for you. Not even I would eat that." Derek said shortly, looking at the bag in Stiles' hand as if it was offending him.

"Are you saying that you wont eat the Little Debbies? Because if you are then I'm sorry but we're gonna have to break it off. No one says no to Debbie." Stiles said with a pained expression. Derek rolled his eyes at that, placing his own bag into the back seat before moving to get in his car.

"I'm coming over later." Stiles rushed, effectively stopping Derek from lowering into his car.

"I know." Derek said smugly, placing a kiss to the teen's lips before getting in his car.

"No you didn't." Stiles said, sticking his tongue out as Derek drove away.

* * *

Stiles kind of felt like a burglar sneaking into dark house, equipped with essentials, those essentials being junk food. It was his fault Derek didn't know how to lock doors before leaving out, which is why Stiles is sneaking through his drawers while said alpha is gone. He was unfazed by the absolute extinction of primary colors in his wardrobe, though the unexpected finding of a white tee shirt had Stiles a little freaked.

After finding nothing remotely interesting, Stiles retreated to the living room where he sat on the leather couch Lydia had picked out, as well as watching White Chicks on a flat screen Jackson had insisted on. Stiles was unaware of his surroundings as he stuffed his face with a Debbie, watching the movie with amusement. So when a voice said his name, the sound a few inches from his ear, Stiles flailed around, arms and legs becoming tangled as he made a pleasant meeting with the floor.

Stiles glared at Derek, who was too busy laughing to be concerned with the premeditated murder brewing in the teen's head.

"Shud ub." Stiles said, forgetting the fact he had food in his mouth. Derek simply smirked at Stiles before helping Stiles up.

"Since when did I give you permission to barge into my home unannounced?" Derek said, eyebrow raised as he settled into the couch next to Stiles. Stiles shrugged, shoving a Debbie into Derek's hand.

"Since I let you shove your tongue down my throat." Stiles said simply. He would've said something a little more vulgar but the last time he did, he was walking funny for the next three days, so no vulgar comments tonight. Derek grunted at that, handing the Debbie back to Stiles, but Stiles didn't take it.

"No! I bought a whole box of this and you're going to eat it with me." Stiles said, looking seriously at Derek as he motioned for him to eat the Debbie.

"Last time I checked, I payed for these and no. They aren't healthy." Stiles scoffed at that.

"You are a werewolf. Since when did it matter what you ate! Besides, a Little Debbie is so worth it!" Stiles complained.

"Stiles I'm not eating it." Derek growled, placing the carb filled desert back into Stiles hand. Stiles looked at him with a hurt expression, before staring back at the TV, face smooth.

"Alright. No sex then." Stiles said, almost laughing a the sound that escaped Derek's lips.

"Over a Little Debbie?" Derek said incredulously. "Stop being ridiculous." Derek asked, frowning at Stiles.

"I'm not being ridiculous. I'm just giving punishment where it's due." Stiles said simply.

"You won't last." Derek said, crossing his arms. Stiles barked a laugh at that.

"Well see about that." Stiles said with a smirk. The rest of the night was cuddless, kissless and relatively boring. Stiles eventually went home, angry at himself as he realized that he not only punished Derek but himself as well. Stiles was too stubborn to break his own rule, so he'd just have to get Derek to break.

* * *

"Stiles, please just sleep with him so we won't have to suffer." Scott pleaded, puppy eyes in full affect as he met Stiles at the porch of Derek's home. Stiles gave the beta a confused look.

"He's taking out his anger on us dude! I can hardly breath with all that sexual frustration coming off him!" Scott added in a rush before Derek came storming out of the house with Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Jackson in tow.

"Hurry up." Derek barked at Scott with a frown, before shooting a look at Stiles. Stiles wanted to laugh, because it's only been two days.

"Hey Derek." Stiles said with a smug look. Derek grunted before continuing off into the woods.

"Let Derek just stiff you before he fucking kills us!" Erica hissed as she passed Stiles, reluctantly following after Derek. Boyd sent a glare in his direction while Isaac gave him this kicked puppy expression before they both followed the rest into the woods, Scott being the farthest one behind.

Stiles smiled to himself before walking into the house, preparing to make lunch as requested via text from Allison.

"You didn't just text me to come to help out with lunch did you?" Stiles said knowingly as he spotted the brunette teen in the kitchen looking drained.

"I'm sorry to put it frank, but you need to let Derek fuck you before I shoot him in the head." Allison grumbled as she leaned against the counter with her arms crossed as she stared angrily at the coffee pot. "Why do I have to wait an eternity for coffee." She grumbled seemingly to herself.

"Sorry, but that wont happen till he eats the Little Debbies I bought him." Stiles said, glancing over at the unopened box of Debbies sitting on the counter.

"Stiles it's just stupid food!" Allison groaned. Stiles gasped at that moving to cover the sides of the box.

"She can hear you!" Stiles snapped. Allison rolled her eyes at that. "Don't worry, I'll sleep with him." Stiles assured. Allison let out a relieved sigh as she moved to get some coffee.

"Once he eats a Debbie." Stiles added. Allison let out a groan, throwing a wash cloth at Stiles face.

* * *

The rest of the pack arrived back just as Stiles had gotten done with making the sandwiches and soup. Lydia was the first to come into the kitchen and give Stiles a glare followed by the rest. Derek being the last to arrive, bit angrily into his sandwich. Stiles kept himself from gaping at Derek, the alpha being shirtless and showing off the different ways his muscles could ripple, the urge to jump the older man being suppressed. Stiles gave Derek a knowing look, figuring Derek was trying to make hi cave. Two can play at that game.

Stiles did little things to urk the man as the day went by. Stiles would bite his lip teasingly, expose his neck, licked chocolate of his fingers. He could see the way Derek was visibly holding back, eyes constantly trained on Stiles' body. And when Stiles spilled water on his shirt (No thanks to Scott) and had to take it off, showing his pale skinned chest, it was no question that everybody saw the flash of red in Derek's eyes as the man stared hungrily at Stiles.

"What the hell?!" Stiles snapped at Scott who had tackled Stiles to the ground within seconds of the coming outside to enjoy the last hours of the sun. He was covered in dam dirt, it staining his pants for sure.

"Sorry." Scott said, apologetically even though Stiles knew damn well he wasn't sorry.

"Whatever." Stiles grumbled, already moving to go back inside. "I'm going to take a shower." Stiles informed Derek as he made his way past the wolf.

Stiles knew something was wrong from the moment he stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist as he moved to Derek's room with the intent to find something to wear. He was met with the sight of Derek sitting on the edge of the be, Little Debbie in hand. Stiles smirked at Derek.

"I win." Stiles said in victory as he trotted over.

"Shutup." Derek growled, though there was no venom behind it as he stood up, stalking over to Stiles. They were inches apart, Stiles smilling wickedly as he watched the Alpha take a bite of the pastry.

"You like it!" Stiles said happily when Derek finished the pastry, the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

"Shutup." Derek said again. Stiles shook his head, wiping away some of the chocolate on the corner of Derek's mouth, licking it off his thumb. Stiles found his back against the wall, Derek pinning him there as he attacked the teen's mouth. Stiles let out a moan as Derek pressed up against him, rubbing at the teen's chest as he moved to suck at his neck.

"I knew you wouldn't let Debbie get between us." Stiles gasped with a smirk. Derek simply rolled his eyes before getting back to the task at hand. Getting laid.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Jealousy Is a Sexy Trait

Stiles was currently straddling the hips of a whining Scott, trying hard to apply the foundation to the beta's face without messing it up.

"Stay still!" Stiles huffed, Scott only struggled more, making a pouting face.

"No! Why are you doing this to me?" Scott whined, brown curls falling in his eyes. Stiles rolled his eyes, letting up a little so Scott could move his hair out of the way.

"So we can hide that thing on your face." Stiles said, pointing to the red pimple on Scott's face.

"Why makeup? Can't we just put alcohol or something on it?" Stiles stared at Scott, giving him a 'dumbass' look.

"That's not going to make that zit go away before your date in... an hour! Scott stay still, I need to get this on you!" Stiles rushed, pinning Scott down long enough to smear a little bit of the foundation on.

"Stop I don't want it!" Scott half yelled.

"Big baby! It's not going to hurt." Stiles snapped, rubbing in the makeup to even out with the teen's skin.

"So? This stuff is meant for girls, not for guys you ass." Stiles ignored him, rubbing it in a little more before letting up a little to make sure the zit was covered well.

"What the hell is going on here?" A husky voice sounded. Stiles looked up to see Derek standing in front of his open window, scowling at them.

"Uh.. Hi there Derek. What brings you to the Stilinski home?" Stiles said awkwardly, getting off of Scott because he knew just how bad it looked from Derek's point of view.

"I was coming over to check up on you, but I see that your just fine straddling Scott." Derek quipped, arms crossed over his chest. Stiles gaped at Derek, flailing his arms around in attempt to catch an explanation from the air around him.

"No! It wasn't like that. You see Scott has this zit and-" Stiles paused to gesture at Scott, but he couldn't continue on with his rant because of a more mind boggling realization making itself known. "Wait are you jealous?" Stiles said, a faint laugh in his question. He didn't mean to laugh it just kind of happened, he was having a hard time believing that Derek, a guy with a shell the strength of steel, was jealous.

"No. Don't flatter yourself Stiles." Derek snorted. A smile spread across Stiles face, because Derek was jealous and in denial of it. He noticed the way Derek's nostrils flared slightly, the corner of his eye twitching just the slightest.

"Oh my gosh! You are jealous." Stiles said, grinning wildly at an irritated Derek. He didn't mean to antagonize the werewolf, he was just a little surprised to find out Derek was the jealous type. His smile fell though, when Derek told a most willing Scott to leave. Some best friend. Because really? Who leaves a human alone with an Alpha who looks like he's going to maul him at any moment.

Derek slowly prowled up to Stiles, who was still sitting on the floor. Stiles felt his chest beat fast in his chest as he watched Derek lean down in front of him, faces inches apart. Closing his eyes, Stiles waited, for anything really but didn't expect the feel of rough lips against his.

Derek placed a hand on the teen's waist, the other snaking under his shirt. Deepening the kiss, he pinned Stiles to the floor, licking at the exposed flesh on his neck. Stiles let out a soft moan when Derek teasingly bit at his neck.

Stiles gasped in surprise when Derek moved from his neck to one of his nipple, biting the sensitive skin there. Gripping Derek's hair, he let out another moan. Stiles whined in protest when Derek pulled away, a smug look on his face.

"Why'd you stop?" Stiles pouted, sitting up to glare at Derek.

"Just needed to remind you that I'm the only one allowed between your legs." Derek said with a shrug. Stiles huffed at the, prodding Derek's thigh with his toe.

"Come here and remind me some more." Stiles coaxed. Derek simply shook his head with a grin, standing up.

"I should go, it's getting late."

" 'It's getting late'? Since when did that ever stop you from climbing into my room in the middle of the night?" Stiles said, standing up himself. Derek rolled his eyes, turning his back to Stiles to leave, a mistake on his part. Stiles pounced on Derek's back, effectively knocking the wolf down. Straddling his back, Stiles ran his fingers up Derek's broad back, exposing the skin under his shirt, experimentally licking up the small curve in Derek's back. A growl sounded from in front of him, but Stiles ignored it in favor of nipping at the side of Derek's neck.

Derek growled in pleasure, flipping around so that he was lying on his back. Stiles yelped as Derek skillfully flipped over, Stiles still remaining on top of Derek. The Alpha pulled Stiles down by the wrist, connecting their lips in a rough kiss, buckling his hips into Stiles who gasped in pleasure. Stiles leaned back down, kissing Derek as the wolf raked his hands all over Stiles body.

"It's getting late.." Stiles breathed with a grin, as Derek moved to suck at his neck.

"Shutup.." Derek mumbled, getting a small chuckle in response, nipping Stiles neck which served to shut the boy up.

* * *

"Thanks for leaving me behind with a bipolar Derek yesterday." Stiles said when he opened the door to let Scott in.

"You're welcome." Scott said, rolling his eyes as he followed Stiles into the living room, taking a seat next to the teen. Stiles threw a piece of popcorn at the beta, turning back to the movie.

"Shush!" Lydia snapped from where she was sitting, curled up to Jackson. Things fell silent after that as they all (Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Scott, and Stiles.) continued to watch Rango.

"Where's Derek?" Scott whispered in the middle of the movie. A smirk crossed Stiles lips as he leaned over to whisper in Scott's ear.

"Resting up. His ass is pretty sore." Stiles busted out laughing when Scott chocked on the soda he was drinking at the time, face hot red as he stared at Stiles.

"I- I'm sorry." Stiles gasped, his laughing calming down as he apologized to Lydia who was glaring at him. Erica on the other hand was looking at him amused while the guys of the group stared at Stiles horrified.

"I could've gone my whole life without hearing that." Isaac said, face scrunched up.

"Shutup and watch the movie!" Lydia snapped angrily, cutting off any sound from Stiles' mouth. Stiles watched the screen, happy with himself.

* * *

After they all left, Stiles was faced with the horrible task of going to sleep after all the unhealthy amounts of popcorn and soda he had. He gave up trying to sleep after ten minuets, resorting to play angry birds on his phone. It was around ten thirty when he got the text from Derek. All it said was 'Stiles'. Stiles huffed a sigh, moving to call the sour wolf. After the second ring Derek picked up.

"Hey sour wolf, you wanted me to call." Stiles said through the phone. Yeah, Stiles understood Derek's texting language, after being subjected to it for over two months. He knew a text saying nothing but his name was code for, 'Stiles please call me so I can tell you about my day in the form of grunts and huffs'. So there Stiles was listening to Derek as the werewolf complained about everything and anything. Stiles wasn't really listening, he heard Derek's voice though, finding himself lost in the deep husky voice. He couldn't get over how good Derek's voice sounded, it amazed him how much Derek was talking too.

"You talk a lot." Stiles said fondly into the phone, not caring that he just cut Derek off.

"You wear off on me." Derek said after a few minuets of silence. Stiles gave a short laugh, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Do you want to come over?" Stiles asked suddenly. He wasn't sure why he asked, maybe he just didn't feel like being alone.

"Now?" Derek asked, a strangeness to his voice. Stiles felt his eyebrows furrow at that.

"No. Next year. Of course now." Stiles remarked.

"Open your window." Stiles pulled a confused face at that, getting up to do as he was told.

"Hi." Stiles said, phone still to his head as he watched Derek crouching behind his window.

"Open." Derek said through the phone. Stiles made an 'oh' with his mouth as if realizing there was a glass barrier between them. Opening the window, he watched as Derek climbed in, smirking at him.

"That was quick." Derek simply shrugged, closing the distance between them as he pocketed his phone.

"I was already on my way when you called." Derek said shortly before pointing at the hand Stiles still had keeping his phone up to his ear. Stiles felt his face flush with embarrassment as he dropped his phone into his pocket. Derek chuckled before placing a chaste kiss on Stiles' lips, wrapping his arms around Stiles' smaller frame.

"You're cute when you blush." Derek mumbled, moving to kiss at the teen's neck. Stiles brain almost short circuited at that, because the word 'cute' coming out of Derek's mouth was creepy. Plus, he was not cute, he was sexy or hot but not cute. Cute was a word for ages ten and down. But he let it pass in favor of getting his neck sucked.

They moved to the bed, lightly making out as they lay comfortably, chests flush against each other. Derek had his arm wrapped around Stiles waist, nuzzling the teen's neck. Stiles made a content sigh, rubbing slow circles into Derek's arm.

"You're hot when you're jealous." Stiles whispered, remembering their heated night. Derek grumbled something incoherent, pulling Stiles impossibly closer. Stiles smiled against Derek's shirt, enjoying the warmth, praying for this moment to last forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's short. I wanted to write alot more but my compute broke so i had to do this on someone else'. **

**Hopefully my computer will stop being a b**** so I can continue writing.**

* * *

"So yeah. I mean it was like so long ago and he is actually a great guy when you get to know him and stuff. Just giv-"

"Stiles, be quiet." Stiles shut his mouth when told, heart beating hard in his chest despite the calm demeanor he presented. His palms were slick with sweat, his mind thinking over time as he tried to read his father's blank expression. He was really starting to regret mentioning the fact that he was dating Derek to his dad. But hey, he was eighteen now and things were changing, he was moving into Derek's place, and after a year of dating, it was about time the sheriff was updated on Stiles' life.

"Derek Hale..." He muttered to himself, obviously thinking something over in his head as he stare absently at the glass of water. "Have you had sex yet?" Stiles felt his cheeks redden, sputtering unintelligible words as he stared wide eyed at his dad.

"Wh-why woul-"

"Yep, you guys had sex." Stiles' dad muttered to himself. Stiles flailed his arms, disbelieving of how easily he was being labeled. Though, what that label read, he wasn't sure.

"Also, I'm moving in with him..." Stiles trailed, face scrunched up in anticipation. The sheriff slowly began to stand, walking over to Stiles and motioning for him to do the same. All of a sudden they were hugging, Stiles confused as hell as he hugged his dad back.

"I still love you, no matter what. Though, the fact you slept with him before you were of age is something I don't think I like very much, but I'll try to look past the fact that my son is a hoe."

"Dad!" Stiles half yelled in disbelief, pulling back to see his father smirking at him.

"Sorry, I meant exclusive hoe." Stiles smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Wow, thanks." Stiles retorted, pulling fully out of his dad's embrace. "Does this mean you're okay with me and Derek?" Stiles asked worriedly. His dad looked at him like he was an idiot before smiling and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're an adult, I can't tell you who you can date anymore. But, I still want to meet him." The sheriff said pointedly. Stiles smiled, pulling his father into the a hug.

"Thanks dad." Stiles whispered, a weight coming off his chest.

"Yeah, yeah. Can I go to work now?" Stiles let out a short laugh before letting his father go.

* * *

Driving up the familiar dirt road, Stiles parked in front of Derek's place, hopping out of his jeep.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled, obnoxiously as he entered the house, knowing damn well that the alpha was home. Walking into the dark living room, he fumbled for the switch only to find himself being pulled back.

"I just had a mini heart attack!" Stiles gasped, clutching his fastly beating chest as Derek nuzzled his neck, kissing the mole there.

"Sorry." Derek muttered against the teen's skin, hands roaming the expanse of skin under Stiles' chest. Stiles rolled his eyes, twisting around in Derek's hold to kiss him on the lips.

"Sure you are." Stiles mumbled against Derek's lips before deepening the kiss, feeling Derek's tongue clash with his. He could taste chocolate on the wolf's tongue, making him smirk into the kiss. "I thought Debbies weren't healthy." Stiles smirked, looking pointedly at Derek.

"I blame you." Derek said, biting teasingly at Stiles bottom lip. Stiles smiled even more as Derek picked him up, Stiles wrapping his legs around Derek's waist as he was pressed up to a near by wall. Stiles let out a moan when Derek rolled his hips into him, causing his pants to become suddenly tight. Carding a hand through Derek's hair, Stiles tugged at it, licking his lips as Derek growled into his skin.

The kisses became sloppy and hungry. Both of them having shed their shirts, now working on pants. Stiles quickly undid Derek's buckle, the wolf sucking at Stiles exposed chest. Stiles gasped at the sudden tingling sensation in his groin, Derek having taken a hold of his length. Stiles let go of Derek's pants, nails digging into Derek's back as said wolf began to jerk him off. Derek growled in pleasure, speeding his strokes as they slowly slid down the wall, ending up on the floor.

Letting go of Stiles' length, Derek moved to shed off his own pants, both of them naked in front of the entrance. Sliding up Stiles body, Derek kissed the boy had on the lips, hips grinding into Stiles. Stiles gasped in pleasure, eyes fluttering close as Derek moved down his body, leaving a trail of kisses.

"Fuck..." Stiles gasped as Derek took him in his mouth, tongue licking up the shaft. Derek licked teasingly at the base, kissing the head before taking Stiles back in his mouth.

"Derek...I need you now." Stiles groaned, watching as Derek licked his fingers before pressing two of them to his sensitive hole, working him in a scissoring motion. Stiles moaned, moving his hips, begging for more. Lining himself with Stiles, Derek slowly began to disappear into Stiles, watching the way Stiles bit his lip, eye closed.

"More." Stiles breathed, moving his hips so that Derek was deeper inside of him. Derek complied, moving in and out of Stiles faster, feeling Stiles tighten around him as he slammed into the boy. Stiles moaned loudly, hands tight around Derek's biceps as he felt himself close to cumming.

Stiles shuddered in pleasure, feeling himself release in coordination with Derek's release, feeling a warm fullness deep inside him. Derek pulled out of Stiles, laying next to the teen as they both tried to regain some sort of calmed breathing. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles, both of them naked.

"Batman couldn't even top that." Stiles breathed, a smile on his face as he felt Derek's warm chest against his back. Derek huffed a chuckle rolling his eyes as he brought Stiles closer to him. They were like that for a good amount of time, naked until Stiles couldn't find himself comfortable like that anymore.

Buttoning up his pants, Derek doing the same, both of them back to back, Stiles suddenly remembered something.

"My dad knows about us." Stiles blurted, turning to see Derek's back still, muscles visibly tensing.

"I thought we were going to tell him together." Stiles rolled his eyes at that.

"Well that plan went to hell when you refused to do so for the fifth time." Stiles retorted, crossing his arms. Derek frowned, though he knew Stiles was right. "It's alright though. He's okay with us being an us. He even wants to meet you." Stiles said, sounding all happy, as he took a hold of Derek's hands, swinging them around. For a strange moment, Derek reminded Stiles of a sock monkey.

"He wants to meet me?" Derek asked incredulously. Stiles nodded his head, smirking at the way Derek's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, he won't kill you or hurt you... I think." Derek rolled his eyes at that.

"Wow, that's reassuring." Stiles simply smiled, before remembering something else.

"He called me a hoe too." Derek frowned at that, confused.

"Why?"

"Because, that's what you are when you have sex before being of age apparently." Derek seized up at that, chest flooded with anxiety.

"He knows we have sex?"

"Yeah... But don't worry. He's cool with it." Stiles rushed, seeing the way Derek was stating to panic.

"How do you know?" Derek asked, still disturbed.

"Because I'm exclusively your hoe." Stiles smirked, kissing Derek. Derek relaxed slightly into the kiss, still a little antsy about meeting his father. "Besides, you shouldn't worry. I'll be there to back you up." Stiles said reassuringly. Derek huffed a relieved sigh, wrapping an arm around Stiles waist.

"You better...hoe." Derek muttered, kissing Stiles harder. Stiles smirked, kissing back. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

**So what did you think. Please leave a review and possibly a idea for what my next chapter should be. **

**Thanx!**


End file.
